L's friend Lilly chp 3 To Party, or not to Party?
by CucaKM
Summary: Sorry for the long wait but here is Chp. 3. L learn s how to play tennis form Lilly and beats her. Hope fully the winning won't go to his head. While Wammy finds out that some one did not mention their b-day party. Find out who in L's friend Lilly chp.3


L's Friend Lilly OR To Party or Not to Party?

Well, this starts off pretty much where the last one left off, so enjoy.

L: Tennis?

Lilly: See. I knew you wouldn't know this game, so this is going to be fun. OK so, there are two people on each side of the net. One is the server, me. I get 2 chances to serve the ball. If the first time the ball goes out on my serve, then I get another try. If that one goes out as well, then you get the first point and become the server. The game's scoring system goes: 15, 30, 40, and game. And we pretty much just keep hitting it until one of us gets game. So, You ready?

L: I guess, it seems simple enough. ( L really doesn't like games that are too simple to follow.)

Lilly: Alright, then lets get started. Wama-banana, be the ref. And Sou, be the score keep.

Sou: Yes ma'am.

Lilly: Hey, where is Wam-bam?

Sou: I dunno.

Lilly: Alright fine, Ari, you be ref.

Ari: Oh-uh, right.

( While they were setting up for there game, Wammy was watching them from his office.)

Wammy: L, playing sports? Well there's a first. You have really put a change in Lawliet haven't you, Lilly.

Mrs. Kuragawi: Mr. Wammy sir.

Wammy: Yes, what is it?

Mrs.Kuragawi: We just got a letter from Lilly's parents.

Wammy: Really? Well what does it say?

Mrs.Kuragawi: Well, it reads: "Happy birthday sweetie, we love you. Miss you a lot, Mommy and Daddy."

Wammy: That's right, today is her birthday. Hmm, I wonder how they were able to afford a birthday card with the little money they have?

Mrs.Kuragawi: Well actually sir, it was a paper clipped out of the newspaper, and was attached to a little plush bunny that is stained and smells God awful.

( OK, we get it, she's poor, don't be so harsh. )

Wammy: ….. I see.

Mrs.Kuragawi: Whats the matter, hasn't Lilly told you about her birthday at all this week?

Wammy: I only knew it was her birthday today because of her papers.

Kuragawi: Should we have a celebration tonight?

Wammy: No.

Kuragawi: Why not?

Wammy: I believe that she didn't tell anyone today was her birthday, because she doesn't want to celebrate it.

Kuragawi:….. Should we still give her the-

Wammy: Don't worry. I'll give it to her.

( Mrs.Kuragawi leaves the room.)

Wammy: Lilly. You poor girl.

(Lilly and L had just finished their tennis game and are coming in side.)

L: Oh my god that was, SO MUCH FUN!!! You were like swish, and I was like whoosh, and then we were like wa-bam! It was so awesome.

Lilly: Yeah! I knew you would like it. You even beat me. You have a great talent L.

L: Naw, I only learned from the best. Which is you.

Lilly: Aww, you can even make a loser feel good.

Wammy: Lilly.

Lilly: Huh? Oh, What is Wambi?

Wammy: Oh come on. Wambi? Seriously. Can you come over here for a second hmm?

Lilly: Well, sure, I'm coming. Yeah what is it Wammy-Sammy?

Wammy: Lilly, uh, this was sent here for you. From your parents.

Lilly: Wha- O-oh really? How sweet of them, after all it is my birthday. Of course my parents remembered.

Wammy: Yes well from what we can see, they must love you very much to go through all this trouble.

Lilly: Yep. That's my parents for ya.

Wammy: Lilly, do you…. Want a celebration tonight? For your birthday perhaps. I may not know your parents well, but, I do believe that they would want you to have fun on you birthday. What do you say?

Lilly: Thank you, but I rather not. But if you could, thank my parents for bringing me Licks, I really did miss him.

Wammy: Lilly-

Lilly: It's fine. After all, I never have a birthday party without my parents. And, I wouldn't want to worry L about a present. Thank you again. Wammy. ( Note: Lilly will never call Wammy by his name unless she is being serious.)

( Lilly walks away holding Licks, the bunny)

Wammy: Oh Lilly

( Back in the play room)

Richard: Hey Lawliet. I saw you playing tennis today with Lilly. You're really good bro.

L: Wow really, thanks.

Sana: Yeah, you totally owned Lilly today.

L: What? No I-

Keigo: Oh c'mon man. Don't be so modest. You beat her bad.

(Lilly approaches the door to the play room.)

Lilly: It's OK if I don't have a birthday, besides who needs to have a celebration with all your friends when I have a great friend like-

Richard: Please, c'mon. Tell us how you got soo good.

(Lilly listens from out side the door.)

Lilly: Oh. This is wonderful. They are talking about L. L must be so happy.

L: Alright, you wanna know the truth?

Sana: Yeah, tell us already!

L: OK. This is the real story. All those days I wouldn't play with you guys was because I was studying tennis research books on how to become a great tennis player.

Children: ohh, wow. Amazing.

Lilly: What?

L: So one day I deicide that it's time to test my abilities on some one with so-so talents-

Lilly: So-So TALENTS!?!? [

L: Lilly. Yeah she put up a great fight, but I knew she couldn't beat me. The only thing I feel bad about my victory was that after the game, she was bawling like a baby. Tsk tsk, Just couldn't face defeat.

Lilly! WHY YOU!!!

(Lilly burst through the doors with tears in her eyes and the scariest angriest expression on her face.)

Children: Huh!

L: Lilly?

Richard: Hey look. She really was crying.

Lilly: You JERK! I can't believe you. After all I've done for you you, you pull THAT stunt on ME!? Even if I told you that it was my birthday today you wouldn't CARE!

L: What? Today was your birthday?

Lilly: OH! JUST FORGET IT!!!

( Lilly throws Licks at L and runs out of the room down the hall way. The runs after her.)

L: Wait! Lilly! Let me explain!

(L grabs Lilly's hand and they come to a stop.)

L: Listen please.

Lilly: NO! I've heard enough from you. Like how you studied to become a famous tennis player when you didn't even know what tennis was. And how I have so-so talents! And lets not forget it when you said I " bawled like a baby" after I lost.

L: Lilly, I was just caught up in the moment. I didn't mean t-

Lilly: Just leave me ALONE! God, I can't believe that my best friend made me this mad on my own birthday!

L: Wait, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today?

Lilly: What does it matter. Not that you would care any way.

L: Yes I would, now why wouldn't you tell me?

Lilly: Leave me alone!

(Lilly struggles to get away, but L has a tight grip on her. Jezz L, give her space.)

L: I'm not letting you go until you explain to me why you didn't mention anything about your birthday today.

Lilly: I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING ME A PRESENT!!!

L: What?

Lilly: But only a true friend would get their friend a present on their birthday, so you have NOTHING to worry about.

(Lilly finally gets away and goes to her room and slams the door.)

L: Lilly, I had no idea. But she's right, it doesn't matter whether it's her birthday or not. I still shouldn't have said such horrible things about her, let alone lies. But, how do I make it up to her?

(The sun rises the next morning.)

Sou: Duuude, did you hear what happened last night?

Keigo: Dude, I was their, Lawliet and Lilly went at it.

Richard: Yeah, Yeah. Lawliet told lies about Lilly, she was pretty mad. And scary.

(The Girls Bath room.)

Ari: No he didn't. Not Lawliet.

Sana: It's TRUE! She was so betrayed.

Brit: Argh! That just proves that boys are sooo stupid and don't understand girls feelings at all.

Jill: Wow, you sure do love your Shoujo a lot don't you.

Girls: Tee hee.

Lilly: Hey guys, what you talking about?

Girls:…. Uuhh….. NOTHING!

(The girls exit the room as fast as possible)

Lilly: Huh? Whats wrong with them?

(Later that day)

Wammy: Lets see excuse me Mrs. Hino the children have requested beef stew for WHAT TH-!

L: Oh, hey there Wa-bammy! What is up!

Wammy: Uhh Lawliet what are you doing?

L: Oh you know, Lilly absolutely hates my guts and I can't blame her for it. So I'm making her the birthday cake she never got. And, I have no clue on how to do it. You know the normal stuff, what are you doing?

Wammy: Wait what? Lilly HATES you. Why?

L: Because I was being a stupid idiot with a heart of coal who doesn't know when to keep his big ugly mouth shut.

Wammy: Oh well. Do you want me to help with the cake…. At ALL!?!

LOOK AT THE MESS HE'S MAKING!!!

L: Thanks Wammy, but I want this to be special. But there is one thing you could do for me.

Wammy: Sure, what is it?

(The children out side are playing. )

Sam: And so I was like " why don't I take that point and shove it up your-"

Tina: Guys, guys. I have some important information! It's from Lawliet.

Keigo: What do we care about that guy? HE MADE LILLY CRY!!! (Oooh! I think some one likes you Lilly. XD.)

Tina: Please, hear me out.

(While the children whisper, Wammy looks for Lilly)

Wammy: Lilly, you in here? Lilly!?

Lilly: Yaaawn ! Wamela (Pamela XD) What are you doing in here? I was just napping.

Wammy: …….(That name was….no comment…. ) Li-listen, Lilly, we were thing of having seafood tonight, after all it is Friday.(Easter) So, I was wondering what you would prefer among the seafood selections.

Lilly: Oh..ahh..Yeah yeah sure take me to da thing.( Still half asleep.)

Wammy: Right this way.

(While those two make their way down the hall, the others sit and wait.)

Liam: Huh? Guys guys ! Their coming!

L: OK everyone get into positions, NOW!

(All the children sit and hide waiting for the right time.)

Wammy: Well, here we are, the kitchen.

Lilly: Aaww! Great great, now where's the-

Children: SURPRISE! TANJOUBI OMEDETOU!!!(Japanese for "Happy Birthday!)

Lilly: Whaaaa! What wha-, WHAAAAT!?! (Okay, NOW she's awake .XD)

Liam: It's for you.

Zack: Yeah, why didn't you tell us that it was your birthday?

Lilly: B-but who told you it was my birthday?

Mary: Why, Lawliet told us Lilly. He planned this whole thing, just for you.

Lilly: What? L did this?

Ari: Of course he did, he's your best friend…uh well…he is…right?

Wammy: Lilly, he really is sorry. And it took him forever to do all of this. But maybe it would be better if he told you this face to face hmm?

(L makes his way through the crowd of children and approaches Lilly.)

L: Lilly, hear me out. I, can't screw this up anymore then it already is so I'm just going to say it. I'm an idiot with an ego bigger then my own head and I don't when to just shut up. But I am willing to prove you wrong.

Lilly: Prove me wrong about what?

(L is handed a present by one of the children in the crowd.)

L: I did worry about what present to get you for your birthday, so um I-I hope you like it.

(L hands the present to Lilly, Lilly glances with a sassy look on her face. Pretty much saying, "Sigh, well, what is it." Not even caring. Lilly tears off the wrapping paper of the lumpy looking present. And to her surprise it's Licks, her stuffed plush rabbit, all clean and pretty.)

L: You kind of threw him at me yesterday. He smelled a little, so I gave him a little bath. I know it's not much but, I don't have money so it's the only thing I could get on such short notice.

Lilly: L…this is…. without a doubt the best present I've ever received in my life. (Even though it was the present my parents gave when I was born, and again when I turned 9 yesterday.)

L: So you like it?

(Lilly giggled and then gave L a kiss on the cheek. L has never turned redder in the face then he did on this day.)

Lilly: If you're wondering, that's my way of saying " I forgive you."

(Keigo spills Hawaiian Punch on Lilly's shirt.)

Keigo: oh jezz Lilly I'm so Sorry about that.

Lilly: Oh, don't worry about it.

Keigo: Ha! You forgave me now kiss me. Anywhere is fine, lips especially.

Lilly: Um, well actually I-

Sally: Hey Lilly, we're cutting the cake, c'mon!

Lilly: Oh, uh, okay. Sorry Keigo, perhaps another time hmm.

Keigo: Bu-but, you forgave me. ( Aww, poor Keigo.)

(After which everyone was happy, and had cake, mmmm. Which sadly, made some kids sick due to L's cooking, . Now we see L and Lilly outside watching the sunset.)

Lilly: L…

L: Yeah?

Lilly: You shouldn't cook.

L: What?

Lilly: Everyone got sick, even me. Please promise me you will never cook. Let me do it.

L: Wait, why do you have to do it?

Lilly: 'Cause, it will be fun. Just like a real married couple.

L: WHAAAAAT!?!

L: Hee hee, you're funny.

To

Be

Continued…


End file.
